


Your Name, Forever On My Lips

by hobrienchild23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Garth Brooks - Freeform, Happy Ending, I APOLOGIZE, I suck at tags, Kinda song fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, double suicide, i guess, not too graphic, sort of, sterek, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobrienchild23/pseuds/hobrienchild23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while it seemed they could a make it, Derek and him. Maybe one day, after somebody found a cure, they could rebuild their lives together. Mend and heal together. But he should have known this was coming. Why would he live when everyone else didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name, Forever On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story does contain suicide, though not graphic and well written but it's still in there. If this is a trigger or you do not like this stuff please do not read.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or these characters. I do not own this Garth Brook's song either. Thanks for reading!

Strong arms squeeze Stiles, keeping him warm and somewhat relaxed. He tries to ignore the tears falling onto the back of his neck and rolling down his spine but it's hard.

For the first time in months, time has slowed and there is just silence. They're in the middle of a clearing, waiting for the sun to set. The gun in his right hand weighs heavy, not physically but spiritually. Because he knows what the gun has done, what the gun is going to do. All because of him.

He knew what was coming, he didn't know how to stop it. He watched his friends die, watched his father die, and killed others. Some undead and some not.

And yet he managed to get here. For a while it seemed they could a make it, Derek and him. Maybe one day, after somebody found a cure, they could rebuild their lives together. Mend and heal together. But he should have known this was coming. Why would he live when everyone else didn't?

It was a stupid mistake. They had rules. The main one being always double-check. One time he forgot. There was only three surrounding him, but the first one he took down easily enough and shot the second one clear through the head and aimed for the third. He pressed the trigger right as he felt the bite on his ankle. From that second it was the beginning of the end.

Now he sits here, enveloped by Derek, staring at the black veins coursing all the way up to his hip. Too soon, it'll reach his heart. It's already taken over both legs, and is slowly making its way up his torso.

The pain is now a dull ache, Derek taking the pain here and there, as much as he can.

All he wanted was one last sunset. That's what he made Derek promise him. One last sunset. And here it was. And all Stiles could do was think about the past.

"Can you sing?" It's something his mom always asked of his dad, especially towards the end. She just wanted to hear him sing. And now Stiles was wanting the same thing from his partner.

Derek tightens his arms, watching with Stiles as the sun starts sinking, the sky changing colors as the seconds tick by.

**"Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye." **Derek starts singing softly into Stiles ears.

A small smile appears on his face. "My dad used to sing Garth's songs to my mom in the hospital. He was her favorite." Tears start to appear, happy tears almost.

Why did Derek finally pull his shit together and confess his feelings after everything went to hell? Why didn't he get to enjoy his new found love a little longer? Didn't he at least deserve that?

**"And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance."**

The light is starting to fade, Stiles heart racing. "You've gotta promise me you'll move on. You'll give me a good burial and continue on. Hold on for the cure. Live your life and tell the story of the klutz you fell in love with after the world decided to end." Stiles knows Derek won't listen to a thing he says. His mind made up already. But still Derek falters in his singing, tears coming back.

The pain of a wolf losing his mate is one of the worst pains that could ever be experience according to history. And that's what was gonna happen in a few mere moments. And honestly Stiles didn't want to put Derek through that, yet he didn't want to be the reason Derek would never even try to find a cure, to try and live.

**"Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all."**

"Wherever we end up, be it heaven or hell, I'm kicking your ass when we get there." Tears are dripping down his face, everything crashing down at once. Their last glimpse of sunlight has slowly left.

**"And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance."**

"I love you so much," He leans back, pressing a brief kiss to Derek's lips. Derek kisses back, softly, trying to stay in the moment forever.

Stiles pulls away and it all happens too fast. He raises the gun, and as Derek goes to stop him, rethinking the entire thing, the trigger is pulled.

Derek's ears ring painfully but all he can focus on is Stiles lifeless body slumped over in his arms. His head rolls back as Derek shifts, hot tears stinging his eyes and clogging his throat.

He picks up the gun from where it had dropped. He presses one last kiss to Stiles forehead, now splattered in blood.

**"Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance."** The shot rings out on the last word and then the world is silent once again.  
~~  
There's a flash of white and suddenly Derek isn't alone anymore. In what appears to be an open meadow, too similar to the one he was in with Stiles for his comfort.

But there in front of him stands his mother, Talia Hale in all of her glory. Standing beside her is his father and surround them is his siblings he hasn't seen in years. Laura, Cora, his little brother Michael, and older brother Zack.

Then his pack is there. Erica and Boyd, hands entwined. Isaac, hugging a smiling Allison. Jackson and Lydia for once look at peace and happy.

Scott and Kira stand together, Liam and Mason standing close by.

To his left, the Sheriff is in tears, arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with long brown hair and when she turns towards him, Stiles' eyes are staring into his. Claudia Stilinski no doubt.

In between them, probably the reason for the tears, is a healthy and brighter looking Stiles. He'd seen him only a few moments ago, legs covered in black and face sunken in from the sickness fighting his body.

And when the boy finally notices him just watching, he lets go of his father and marches over. He slaps Derek over the head before pulling him close and kissing him like it's their first kiss in years.

"I told you to stay behind Sourwolf. Stubborn asshole." He says before kissing him again.

He should be with him family, crying over how much he's missed them since the fire. How much he's needed them in his life. He should be with his pack, apologizing for letting them down and not being the proper Alpha and for not protecting them. He should let Stiles be with his mother and father, let the family finally be together again for the first time in over a decade.

But they have a whole eternity to do all of that. And he'll make sure it gets done. But for now, Stiles is all his and he is all Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss. I cannot end with sad endings so I threw in the afterlife scene for my own hearts sake. Thanks again for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
